Talk:Dynamite
Merge with Green House? Since this robot is basically Green House with metal armour, would anyone object to a merge? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:24, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Is it? CBFan (talk) 18:45, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, scratch that; they're similar but not close enough RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:17, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Does this mean that there is a picture of this robot? Why it is not on the page? Christophee (talk) 14:50, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::In a few pictures of other loanerbots, you can sort of see Dynamite in the background, but none of them are actually focused on Dynamite, that's why I haven't bothered. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Here's a clearer pic of Hard the established Loanerbot and Dynamite nearby: http://album.roboteers.org/albums/Events/Nottingham2002/DM200222.jpg RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:21, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :You know, looking back, it does bear resemblence...not to The Green House, but to The Green Mouse. Certainly the rough body shape and the wheel guards look similar enough. CrashBash (talk) 13:05, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Lifter or rear hinged true flipper? Verdict? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:07, March 8, 2011 (UTC) It seems to be a flipper. A couple of seconds into the battle with Delldog, you can see Dynamite's weapon firing, and it doesn't go up in a gradual Panic Attack-esque fashion, but it extends completely in a split second in a similar vein to the likes of Chaos 2, so it's most likely a flipper. TheStigisaRobot 02:18, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I agree. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:11, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Team Are we certain that Dynamite was given to the Son of Armageddon team? The two robots don't share any of the same team members. How did we come up with this link in the first place? Christophee (talk) 12:42, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :I'm guessing it came because Son of Armageddon, or what appears to be it, appears just behind it in the UK version. I will admit the two do not have the same team (although as we've seen before, that doesn't always provide the right answer). But I am still 99% sure Dynamite is a loanerbot. CrashBash (talk) 15:18, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Should we remove the references to Son of Armageddon for now and see what we can find out? Christophee (talk) 15:33, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Probably be best. CrashBash (talk) 16:20, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::I looked on the forums and found the list of teams signed up for transport to German Robot Wars, and a "Team Dynamite" is on the list. Which leads me to believe that these guys built a robot called Dynamite, but couldn't compete with it for whatever reason, so the got a loanerbot and named it Dynamite to match their t-shirts. I don't have the forum post at hand, but it's literally just a list posted by Django. I'd say that puts this to rest. There's also no other information on the team or their real bot, they don't even appear to be on the forum. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:29, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sounds good to me. It may not be much, but it's more than we currently have. Christophee (talk) 22:00, November 7, 2012 (UTC) I have an idea. It's only an idea, and I'm quite doubtful of this being the truth, but Dynamite's team shares ALOT in common with Ansgar's team. Both have a guy with a similar moustache and glasses, both have a lady with blonde hair, and both have a third dude. Both even wear red shirts. Granted, the third dude isn't the same, and the blonde haired lady may not be the same, its the guy with the mustache and glasses whom I'm mostly sure could be the same guy. If not, I'm just way too skeptical, and looking too deeply into it. Is it at all possible the Dynamite team is just friends of the Ansgar team? Or they gave fake names or something so it wouldn't be 'the same people'? Again, I think i'm looking way too deeply, but still. What do you think? ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 02:44, November 17, 2017 (UTC) :Coincidence is not fact that deserves to be on the wiki. I'm sure there are many other teams with 2 men and a woman. We know it isn't Ansgar because the names are clearly different. Jimlaad43(talk) 09:52, November 17, 2017 (UTC) I understand. That wasn't really something I thought would go anywhere. I was just pointing out something a little odd I thought I noticed. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 14:21, November 17, 2017 (UTC) :We used to have space for similarities between robots and teams, but they seem to have dropped off as they're more coincidences rather than fact. Good sleuthing though. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:35, November 17, 2017 (UTC)